


Duelists of the Roses: Ivory Petals

by AlkonostStorm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Yu-Gi-Oh Shin Duel Monsters II | Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkonostStorm/pseuds/AlkonostStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short list fic set around the premise of the DotR!PC being from the same time as the rest of the cast and joining the Yorkist side, as well as a sort of tease for a story I eventually hope to write down in full. Characters/Pairings: Christian Rosenkreuz/PC (Rose Duelist) Notes: A lot of this is based around an rp with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duelists of the Roses: Ivory Petals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any characters associated with it. The only thing I own is the premise of the fic and Alaine herself.**

* * *

 

**Punishment**

This lifetime was meant for her to pay for past transgressions in full. A clean slate for the next life, if  _only_  she would don the red rose.

It says much of her person that she chose to dig herself in deeper instead.

**Stranger**

Even though it was only their first meeting, Christian could not claim the Rose Duelist was a complete stranger. Rather, the meeting had the air of old friends crossing paths after long years apart.

**Betrayal**

She could  _try_  to justify her actions to them, try to make them  _understand_  why she did not come running as they desired, a puppy eager to please her masters.

Instead, Alaine offers nothing, even when some find it in themselves to ask.

**Success**

His plans proceed smoothly, even with that one bump on the road in the form of Gwyn abducting the Rose Duelist to acquire some of her blood. They are slowly losing their hold in England but she is out there, winning the battles that  _matter_.

If his plans are coming to fruition, why does he find it so hard to look her in the eye?

**Dragon**

Even without the armor, he reminds her of that mythical beast, his gaze promising many things: power, knowledge, his love and danger, should she disturb the beast slumbering within.

But then, that is always a risk when dealing with dragons.

**Book**

He always considered himself a person that could not be easily read, a book with difficult cyphers even after the lock keeping it closed had been broken.

So  _why_  was it that she could read him so easily?

**Penance**

The geis compels her to feel knives where she should feel tiles or grass. It's even specific enough to have Alaine  _hear_  the slicing of the blades when she steps on them. It's becoming harder to evade his questions regarding the bloody bandages around her feet.

In the end, what they have is worth this pain.

**Armor**

It seemed to him that she fussed over his bruise more than was necessary. Yes, he  _had_  gotten blindsided and it resulted in a neatly melted hole in his armor but  _he_  was perfectly fine!

Yet for all of that, he secretly liked the attention.

**Mistakes**

He had not known what he'd wrought, bringing Arawn into their world but instead of calling him out, Alaine simply steps forward and places her hand on his own gauntlet-covered one.

King of the Underworld or not, they would duel him and  _win_.


End file.
